


The System wants me to gain favour but I don't think it meant gain a harem

by I_am_a_Sad_Muffin_today



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Ghosts, Gods, Harems, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Role-Playing Game, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Sad_Muffin_today/pseuds/I_am_a_Sad_Muffin_today
Summary: Zheng Xiaodan grew up around Spirits and Gods - it was a given that common sense didn't apply to him. If not for Longwei, who wasn't exactly a Patron Saint himself, Xiaodan would likely have been even worse off than he was.I mean, at least he attended school with other humans.So when the System dropped him off in a Death Game, and told him to gain the favour of the Instances' Boss, was it really his fault that it turned into a harem?Also: Xiaodan respectfully asks all Players on the forum to stop using talismans on him, he wasn't a ghost.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The System wants me to gain favour but I don't think it meant gain a harem

**Author's Note:**

> So this might get worked on, but it probably won't. Don't expect much from me when I can't even hold a normal sleep schedule.

Zheng Xiaodan had grown up around the Supernatural. He'd always been different than others, neglected by the orphanage staff and bullied or ignored by the other children. So he had turned his attention to the spirits and gods, learning from them instead of humans. Eating the food of gods and sleeping in the realms of spirits made him more than human, which showed itself as he grew up.  
Xiaodan was a beautiful teenager without any knowledge of social norms. In school he was silent and mysterious, grabbing the first spot in every test but never talking to others. He was still avoided, seen as untouchable by the school students, and he had long ago left the orphanage. If it wasn't for Longwei, he wouldn't have even entered school.  
Xiaodan purified and talked to malicious spirits with the ease people usually reserved for childhood friends. Taoist Priests would be shocked by how many spirits surrounded him, but his aura remained pure. Spirits and Gods were his family and friends - humans were the strange entities. Xiaodan was also entirely unaware of most popular things on the Internet. Singers, models, movies, scandals - even novel genres were virtually unknown.  
Around a jade neck was a silver necklace with countless charms on them. Each one was the contract of a spirit he had befriended and helped. Longwei, who had raised him, even gifted him a scale that he had braided into white hair; a sign of favour.  
It wasn't hard to see why people considered Xiaodan more fae-like than human. With soft white hair usually held up by a red ribbon, and long bangs framing a noble, jade face, Xiaodan had silver-grey eyes like storms. His lips were pink and plush, body slender with hidden strength. His legs were long, waist trim, fingers long and butt firm. Hidden from human view were red clan markings in elegant swirls under his eyes and on an unblemished forehead. Xiaodan drank from the spirit spring and ate ambrosia - it was almost insulting to call him a mere human.

Xiaodan was walking through the silent halls of the school when his surroundings suddenly disappeared. He landed outside the gates of a different school. The sky was dark, the grounds misty, and the metal gate rusted. A woman was standing in front of the gate, dressed in the sharp suit of a teacher, and countless students suddenly appeared. The dark atmosphere faded, turning the school normal as they walked in chatting like normal kids.  
Xiaodan cocked his head, confused, and made to follow them when a voice reached him. "Hey, over here!" There was a group of people already gathered, dressed without a uniform. He made his way over, and a tall man smiled at them, "You must be new, right? There should be a new app on your phone that will help explain."  
"I... do not own a phone," Xiaodan admitted, blinking large eyes up at the older male. Shocked and pity-filled eyes looked at him, strangely, and Xiaodan stared back with confusion.  
A phone suddenly landed in his hands, with a sleek design and white case. It was already on, and a block of text appeared. The others also brought out their phones to read their tasks, while Xiaodan just grew more confused.  
[Welcome, New Player, to The Nightmare Game. In each Instance, the Player will be given tasks to complete in order to survive and gain points that can be used in the store. These tasks are usually the same for all Players, but some Players are instead granted Special Tasks. You are one such Player.]  
[Your tasks are:  
Gain the favour of the Boss Spirit  
Stay undetected from the other Players  
Discover the truth of each Instance (Sub Task)]  
Luo, his favourite spirit, appeared undetected to the other humans, reading the task over his shoulder. Xiaodan felt him laugh and turned an inquiring glance his way.  
"Xiao baby, your luck is too unbelievable. Don't worry, we'll help you out." Cold arms draped over his shoulders, Luo leaning down to nuzzle his neck affectionately. Xiaodan didn't react, used to the behaviour of his male spirits.  
The others started walking into the school, having apparently read a far different task to him, and Xiaodan followed, having no other idea of what to do. The teacher at the gate barely glanced at the other Players, but her gaze stuck to the clan marking on Xiaodan's face. Luo glared darkly at her and she turned her gaze away in submission, letting them pass.  
"So everyone here is a spirit?" Xiaodan relaxed at his own realisation, glad he didn't have to deal with an entire school of new humans. The energy of spirits was far more comfortable as well. He followed the human group to a classroom where they all sat together, trying to avoid the spirit students. Xiaodan entirely ignored them, sitting next to the spirit with the most energy, Luo sitting on the desk behind him. He smiled when red eyes looked at him in interest, soft features striking the hearts.  
Luo pouted, jealous that Xiaodan's attention was on another man, but he didn't interfere. It was likely this was the Boss Ghost after all.  
The spirit was a handsome teen around Xiaodan's age, with sharp red eyes and dark hair. His energy reached out to investigate Xiaodan and the fae-like teen barely avoided become a boneless heap like a relaxed cat.  
"You're an interesting... human?" The ghost finally said, voice quiet as a teacher started a lecture. He glanced at Luo in interest as well, watching the man fume in jealous anger.  
"Your energy feels nice." Xiaodan responded, eyes half lidded in pleasure. Unexpectedly, the ghost blushed at his complement, eyes becoming more interested.  
"I am Fang Lei, yourself?"  
"Zheng Xiaodan-" Xiaodan yawned quietly, tears building in large eyes and cute fangs exposed. Lei was entirely fascinated by his reaction to his energy, luring Xiaodan into sleep with Luo glaring daggers at him.  
He awoke hours later when class ended, only a few of the ghosts leaving. The human group left, staring at him like he was going to die, and Xiaodan found red eyes still staring at him. Stormy eyes stared back, unperturbed, before Luo appeared in front of him, gold eyes wronged.  
"Xiao baby, stop paying attention to that pervert." Luo complained, and Lei frowned, affronted.  
"But his energy feels good, Luo." Xiaodan responded, leaning closer to Lei. He almost wanted to take a bite, eyes hungry. A hand curled under his jaw, gently lifting his head to look at Lei. He leaned into the touch, pleased, and didn't see the way two pairs of eyes softened. Xiaodan was like a cat, and they couldn't help but want to spoil him.  
Another one fell for his charm, unbeknownst to Xiaodan.  
"Why are you here little one?" Lei asked, leaning closer before he was blocked by Luo. Xiaodan reluctantly removed Lei's hold to look for the phone, handing it over trustingly. Lei read through the information, finding out that he was just considered an NPC in a large game, and he could imagine the tasks of the other players. But this little one could clearly contract spirits, and was far too trusting - he couldn't leave him alone.  
"Do you know why the other... Players... are here, little one?" Lei finally asked, seeing that stormy eyes were clear as Xiaodan shook his head. Lei smiled at this obedience, happy that the little one was innocent. The intruders, however, were not.  
Lei didn't like living in this Instance, trapped by circumstances and watching people try to find the truth of his past each time. To find it was all a game didn't make him any happier - so why didn't he just follow Xiaodan?  
In Xiaodan and Luo's moment of inattentiveness, Lei leaned forward and pressed his lips to Xiaodan's, delighting in the plush feeling. The clan marking lit up, the sign of a contract, and an emerald earring appeared on his left ear. It matched the one Lei wore. Lei pushed forward with his tongue, exploring the silky mouth and eating up the slight moans that escaped.  
When he finally let go, Xiaodan was panting, and he had to avoid a knife from Luo, who looked murderous. Lei smirked, eyes pleased. The charms around Xiaodan's neck all released energy to try and grab his attention. Only one spirit could appear at a time if Xiaodan didn't specifically ask for them, and Luo had already taken that spot.  
"Xiao baby, why does he get to kiss you but I don't?" Xiaodan blushed when instead of waiting for an answer, Luo just took a kiss, aggressive as though trying to get rid of any trace of Lei.  
Xiaodan finally broke away a minute later, dazed. The kisses had also pushed a lot of energy into him, leaving him warm and buzzing, and his face flushed. He looked incredibly seductive, making their pants tighten.  
"That should count for your first task, yes?" They looked at the phone to see that the task had been crossed out, signally it's completion.  
"As for the other two..." Luo looked pointedly at Lei, making him finish, "The third can be done tonight - the second isn't difficult either. They won't get out of here alive." Lei's eyes flashed darkly, and Luo felt some approval. At least this spirit wasn't useless.  
Lei looked at the clock and then at the now empty classroom, "Everyone should be in the dormitory by now. Vengeful spirits patrol at night, so we should head over as well."  
"M'kay." Xiaodan nodded, attention more on his new jewel contract than any words being spoken.  
In the Supernatural world, there were different signs for contracts. Lesser spirits could only have charms, while Noble spirits, like Luo and Lei, had gemstones. Luo's was an amethyst amulet that took the most attention on his silver chain. Monsters or Yokai usually had metal tags with a symbol corresponding to them or their names enscribed on them. Gods were the only ones who marked the bodies of the contractor, in forms of tattoos like Xiaodan's Clan markings. In the situations where they wanted to show favour over a contractor, they would give a part of themselves full of their soul energy to them - like the dragon scale from Longwei. Xiaodan had a few lesser spirits, two Noble spirits, and the favour of a God so far.  
They started to head off to the dorm, Luo and Lei on either side of him, and no ghost or monster dared come close.


End file.
